This project concerns the elucidation of cell surface composition in the mouse nervous system at various stages of normal and mutant development and the understanding of the possible involvement of the cell surface in cell-cell interactions. The study of neural cell surfaces with immunological techniques is a relatively recent development. A multidisciplinary approach using biochemical, histological, genetic and cell biological techniques is pursued to understand the structure-function relationships at the cell surface.